Behind The Closed Door
by Xianthra17
Summary: Behind the closed door is an open window... UchihaCest... part 2 of my house tribute... yaoi... please enjoy


Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**_ I just got an e-mail commenting about my "The Walls Have Eyes" fic. I then realized I needed to make another HOUSE tribute to the Uchihas since I never came up with a Halloween Special for my beloved men. Shame on me... all that candy wasted. So to make it up to you, I've decided to make a one-shot. This is and will be, only a one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Dedicated to every UchihaCest lovers out there._

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Closed Door<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Behind the closed door is an open window..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>One late evening, exactly 3 months after their first encounter...<em>

"Sasuke?" a couple of knocks accompanied by a soft voice called out from behind the closed door of Sasuke's room. Sasuke was in his room reading a scroll where his mission was explained. He was leaving for Kirigakure tomorrow morning. He looked up from the scroll, glad for the unexpected break and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw his mother looking at him with a smile. He opened the door a bit wider, allowing his mother to get in. "Yes Mama?" he asked. Mikoto smiled and handed Sasuke a bundle wrapped in dark blue furoshiki. "I know you are leaving early tomorrow. Take this. It's for you and Naruto." she softly said.

Sasuke knew he can't find any alibi not to bring the said lunch pack. He also didn't have it in his heart to make his mother worry. He took the bundle and smiled "Thank you Mama. You should not worry about me. I can take care of myself." he smiled as he gave his mother a hug. Mikoto hugged her son back "Ah, it's normal for mothers to worry." she said as she stood on her toes and kissed Sasuke's cheek. She then excused herself and left the room to allow Sasuke to prepare for his journey. He went back to his desk and sat. He looked at the scroll. He have been staring at the piece of paper for hours now. Nothing was getting into his mind.

"Kuso!" he cursed softly under his breath. He knew why he was like this. He was anxious... yes. He was nervous... yes again. But more so, he was missing Itachi. Not a good thing since Itachi was a thousand miles away from him. His brother was sent to a mission by the Hokage. Though he was an instructor in the academy, he was still a Jounin by rank. Thus, he still receives missions every now and then. Sasuke bit his lower lip in frustration. Itachi will be coming back home in 2 days and here he was, leaving for a 5-day mission. He missed his lover. He wanted to feel Itachi's strong arms and warm, sweet kisses again.

He got up and walked towards the window. He opened it and allowed the evening breeze to come in and soothe his misery. He closed his eyes as he savored the refreshing sensation. He and Itachi had been very careful with their relationship. The way they communicate with each other, the eye movements, the simple hand touches... all had hidden meanings of love and desire only known and understood by both of them. But if one was very observant, they might be able to notice a hint or two from the lovers. Itachi was the one who usually had the most self control and Sasuke was always the wicked tease.

Sometimes their places would interchange, depending on their moods. But as their love continued, the more they needed each others presence. Love is indeed a mystery. They would have long talks about their dreams and their future. Sasuke haven't seen Itachi for 2 days now and he missed his brother. He stared outside and was greeted by the darkness of the night. Just a few illuminated shadows outside. Sasuke sighed "Itachi, come back to me..." he whispered. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to call it a night. He needed to leave before the sun shines tomorrow. He went directly to bed and forced himself to sleep.

Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi was there. He was standing on top of one of the trees near Sasuke's room. He knew his brother was leaving and he wouldn't let his lover leave without saying goodbye to him. He saw the stressed and saddened face the young raven had when he came to view earlier. He clearly heard his longing call to him. He smiled. Sasuke was just too cute to be neglected. He masked his chakra and gracefully jumped towards Sasuke's open window. He got in and found Sasuke on his bed, his face was covered with a pillow. Itachi smiled, who would ever thought that his brother can be this childish?

"Sasuke..." he whispered. Sasuke jumped up and blinked as he stared at Itachi in wonder. "Nii-san?" he asked and Itachi nodded. Without another word Itachi reached for Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as he kissed Itachi back. Sasuke had so many questions but he was consumed by the wanton need to claim and to be claimed. He waited for days for this to happen again. He was getting delirious as their torrid kissing continued. He needed Itachi. His body hungered for Itachi. He was undeniably, totally in love with his elder brother, Itachi.

"Calm down, Sasuke... I.. am not... going anywhere..." Itachi panted as they took a short pause to breathe. Itachi was getting turned on with Sasuke's aggresiveness. He wanted their love-making to be slow and passionate but he got impatient. He ripped Sasuke's shirt off, revealing the creamy naked torso of his young lover. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi ducked and gently licked his left nipple to life. Itachi felt Sasuke tremble with pleasure. "Nii-san... the door... I haven't locked the door.." he whispered. "Who cares? Father and mother are asleep." he smiled at Sasuke, his dark eyes clouded with desire.

"They... hah... hmm-might hear us..." Sasuke said as Itachi turned his attention to his right nipple, swirling his warm, moist tongue against the sensitive nub. Goosebumps started growing on Sasuke's exposed skin. He clutched Itachi's head and pulled him closer as he breathed through his mouth. "They won't... I placed them under genjutsu..."

he whispered huskily. Sasuke looked at his lover in surprise "You did?" he asked and got a sly smile as a response. "How?" he asked as he bit his lower lip when Itachi's hands started to get naughty. "Earlier. I just went to their room and activated my Sharingan." Itachi murmured against his skin.

Sasuke said nothing more. Nothing was important to him now but Itachi. He was there. His beloved was there. Sasuke pulled Itachi up and cupped his face. He kissed Itachi with all the passion and lust that was consuming his body, heart and mind. "You are a naughty boy, Itachi-kun." he whispered as their lips parted. Itachi smirked at his brother. "I'm naughty only to you." he whispered as he kissed Sasuke again. Itachi sat on the bed and he made Sasuke sit on his lap, facing him. They continued kissing, this time their kisses were slow and teasing. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as Itachi pulled him closer.

Sasuke broke their kiss. "Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. "Hmn?" Itachi asked as he planted small kisses on Sasuke's collar bone. "Did you come home to see me off?" he asked as he traced a finger along Itachi's jaw. "Of course. I needed to come and give you my farewell present." the long-haired raven sneered. Sasuke blushed a bit and his keen-eyed lover noticed. "You look so beautiful when you blush." he commented. Sasuke pouted "Beautiful only? Doesn't it make me look delectable too?" he asked in low, suggestive voice. Itachi chuckled "You always look delectable to me, naked or not." he grinned.

"It's already past midnight." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Itachi's. "What time will you be leaving?" the older raven asked. "Naruto will come here. Before 5, I guess..." he said as he gently nipped Itachi's ear. "So you are mine for 3 solid hours?" he asked with a grin. He felt Sasuke's hardenning cock twitch against his stomach. He knew Sasuke was extremely horny, but he was able to stop and do small talk with him. "If you just stay there talking about how beautiful and delectable I look, your 3 hours will be gone soon." black orbs twinkled with delight bored into Itachi's gaze.

Itachi removed Sasuke's arms and backed a bit. He removed his shirt and noticed that Sasuke licked his suddenly-dry lips. Sasuke ran his fingers against Itachi's naked chest. Itachi could see lust clouding Sasuke's beautiful dark eyes. "Love me Itachi..." he whispered. Itachi looked at Sasuke, trying to act as if he didn't hear the loud request. "What?" he lied. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Teasing Sasuke when he was horny was something Itachi learned to appreciate doing. It made the young raven's ego and libido jump up to levels you can't imagine. While he loved making love to a sweet submissive Sasuke, he also enjoyed claiming an infuriated one.

No matter how much he wanted to continue teasing Sasuke, he knew it was futile. Despite their small talk, they continued to fondle each other and Itachi was hard as well. He moved and made Sasuke lie down, pulling his pants and boxers off. Sasuke was stark naked now, his shaft shimmered proudly before him. Itachi leaned over and gave the weeping cock a kiss on the head. Sasuke blushed. The elder raven held unto the shaft. With his skillfully experienced hand he pumped the pulsating muscle, angering it even more. As he pumped it, he leaned over and enveloped it's head with his warm mouth.

He earned a heightened gasp from his lover as he gently sucked the throbbing shaft. "Aahh... Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed as he writhed under him. Sasuke's moans of pleasure were music to him. He missed these sounds. Sounds that bored right into his veins. He wanted to make Sasuke come, but Kami he felt his groin ready to burst. He have been trying to keep his erection to pleasure his brother before himself, but he can't hold on to it much longer. Just seeing Sasuke naked and eager... and hearing his delicious moans was enough to make him cum as well. He never realized he missed making love to Sasuke this much.

He released Sasuke's shaft from his mouth with a pop. His brother exhaled loudly, obviously disappointed. "Do you have any..." he asked incompletely as he looked around. Sasuke reached on the side of the bed as his hand went under the cushion. "Lube?" he asked as he held a small bottle before Itachi. "You keep this under your bed?" Itachi asked amused. Sasuke smiled "Who knows you'd wake up one night and look for comfort since you had a bad dream?" he responded with a mischievous smile. Itachi grinned as he removed the lid and poured the contents. The small room was soon filled with the relaxing aroma of menthol and peach blossoms.

Itachi was about to stretch Sasuke but the young raven stopped him. "Don't, you have wasted enough time..." he pleaded. Itachi bit his lower lip as he coated his shaft with the mentholated oil. It felt good. "Where did you get this?" he asked Sasuke about the oil. "I'll tell you later..." came the response. Itachi wasn't interested with the oil that much. All he was interested in right now was shoving his cock in Sasuke's eager ass. He gently lined Sasuke's entrance and positioned himself before his lover. "Please Itachi-nii... take me, now!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled Itachi closer to him.

Itachi gently pushed himself in. Sasuke clung unto Itachi, squinting his eyes as he tried to adjust himself from Itachi's delicious invasion. "Fuck, Itachi!" Sasuke said in between gritted teeth. "Don't push it... let it come..." Itachi cooed his impatient lover. He felt Sasuke pushing himself against Itachi's cock, making the elder raven feel how eager he was to be claimed. Slowly Itachi moved carefully, he knew he couldn't rush this. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Itachi saw tears forming from Sasuke's eyes. "I love you Sasuke-kun... I love you..." he murmured as he continously kissed Sasuke's sweaty forehead.

Soon Itachi's entire length was consumed by Sasuke's tight heat. "Itachi..." Sasuke whimpered as he clung unto Itachi's shoulders. Itachi began to move, slowly at first and earned a few uncomfortable grunts from Sasuke. Itachi felt himself bursting. Sasuke's delicious ass was sucking his cock. Itachi had to bite his lower lip a bit harder to gain control of the lust that was enveloping his sanity. It felt good... too good, actually. "Sasuke, you're still so tight..." Itachi grunted as he continued to take his claim. He and Sasuke have been doing the deed for months now but he just can't seem to get enough.

Sasuke was writhing under him, making it difficult for Itachi to move. "Be still otouto..." he growled impatiently. He moved with force and made Sasuke's legs open wider, resting his brother's calves on his arms. He even pinned Sasuke's hands down with his own. "Lie still..." he huffed against Sasuke. Sasuke grinned, obviously happy that Itachi was already being carried away by his lust. He wanted nothing more that to be pounded by Itachi like there was no tomorrow. He missed Itachi down to the core. "I'm all yours..." he whispered to Itachi as he reached up for a kiss.

Itachi released Sasuke's hands and the young man wrapped his hand around his neck and kissed him. Sasuke then whispered something to Itachi that made the older raven's heart loose a couple of beats. "Fuck me Itachi..." he whispered suggestively. "Fuck me hard... please..." he pleaded in between Itachi's thrusts. Itachi never heard Sasuke speak this way. His lover was becoming more vocal during their lovemalking and he loved it. It sounded so kinky and arousing that Itachi found himself wanting to hear more of the sexy, pleading voice coming out of Sasuke's luscious mouth.

"Beg for it..." Itachi whispered, his voice low and coated with lust. He pulled his shaft out causing Sasuke to snarl with disappointment. "Tell me what you want me to do to you..." he said. Sasuke moved to sit up. He then turned around and went on all fours. "I want you to claim me... over... and over, again. Please, Itachi-sama!" Sasuke whimpered. Consumed with nothing but lust after hearing the delicious request, Itachi grabbed Sasuke making his sweaty back land on his equally wet chest. "Where did you learn to be this vocal, otouto?" he whispered on Sasuke's ear seductively.

"From the moment I found out how much it turns you on when I talk dirty..." he whispered with a gasp as he felt Itachi enter him. "Ita-" Sasuke huffed as Itachi shoved his entire length in. It felt inceredibly good. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered. "Yes?" he whispered back. "How much do you want me, Sasuke?" the elder raven asked as he pulled his cock out. Sasuke breathed with his mouth. "You already know how much...ahh...I want you...oh, fuck Itachi!" he groaned, earning a delicious pressured thrust with every word that came out of his lips. He can clearly hear Itachi's deep breathing from behind.

Itachi increased his pace. He was nearing his own climax. He held Sasuke's hips and continued to slide in an out of Sasuke. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room. Itachi closed his eyes as he savored the delicious sensation Sasuke was giving his cock. He was lost in their own little paradise. He continued to slide in and out of Sasuke, loving every second of the forbiden act. Nothing mattered to him now or in the future. As long as Sasuke is with him, he needed nothing else. He was content. Sasuke was the only person alive that was able to give him the greatest pleasure in his entire existence.

"Ita-aahhh... Kami! Faster! Please...harder...aahhh!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi continued to thrust his shaft in and out of Sasuke's tight heat. They both exploded in unison, Sasuke coating his bedsheets with his seed while Itachi filled him to the brim. They both collapsed on the bed, panting hard as they tried to regain their breaths. Itachi rolled off Sasuke and was lying on his back as he waited for his trembling knees to relax. "Itachi-nii..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow "What is it?" he asked. Sasuke was about to answer but a knock on the door stopped them.

"Sasuke dear? Is everything alright in there?" their mother's voice called out. Sasuke glared at Itachi "Genjutsu, huh?" he mumbled as he quickly got up and searched for his pants. He knew the door wasn't locked. "Uh.. Mama... Ano, everything is fine..." he responded. He ran towards the door and opened it. "Mama..." he said breathily. "I just woke up dear. I thought I heard a few screams and creaking up here. Your father said it was outside. I was just worried. I thought that maybe you are having a bad dream or something." she said, worry was coated all over her voice and lovely face.

Sasuke wanted to wring Itachi's neck. "I was sleeping. It wasn't here. Everything is fine, mama. You can go back to bed now." he smiled weakly. His mother reached out and touched his forehead "You are sweating and you look flushed, do you have fever?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head vigoriously. "It is somewhat warm. Just open the window. Good night son." she said as she turned around and went downstairs. Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He then immediately turned around and faced the still naked Itachi sitting on his bed with a sly grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Genjutsu, huh? What happened to that?" he said as he gritted his teeth. Itachi smiled and motioned Sasuke to come closer. He was hesitant, but his legs moved on it's own and he walked towards Itachi. "You simply take my breath away, outouto. I lost consentration over my genjutsu." he grinned sheepishly. Hearing that made Sasuke blush. He looked at Itachi and smiled a bit. "I loose every bit of self control when I am with you." Itachi whispered as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed his brother back. "So a high-level genjutsu can be dispelled that easily, huh?" he teased Itachi.

"You are the only person who ever made me loose control over my genjutsu." Itachi chuckled. "Is that good? Or bad?" he asked as he sat beside Itachi. "It's remarkable, otouto. That means you are the only person capable of keeping me grounded. Reminding me of reality. Bringing myself back to me." the elder raven responded. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder. "It must be time..." Itachi mumbled. Sasuke opened his eyes and felt what his brother felt. Naruto's chakra was already in the air. The elder raven got up and dressed. He jumped at the edge of the window and turned to look at Sasuke one more time.

"I'll see you..." Sasuke whispered as he looked up. Itachi leaned forward and kissed the eager lips "Don't miss me too much..." he teased Sasuke as he traced the tip of his tongue on Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke grinned. Itachi nodded and jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. Sasuke shook his head in amusement. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He found himself humming under the gush of water. He was not sure of a lot of things in life. But the only thing he was sure as of the moment was the love he had for Itachi. It was a feeling he didn't want to live without.

"Teme..." his thoughts were broken when Naruto's whisper called out to him. He knew his friend was in his room. After all, Itachi still left the window open. "Hush, dobe... you'll wake my parents." he spat back. Naruto was sitting on his bed when he got out of the shower. "I didn't know you sing." the blonde teased. Sasuke glared at the man, earning him a good low chuckle. "You seem to be in a good mood." the blonde commented. Sasuke nodded and a smile graced his lips "Yeah, never been better." he agreed. Naruto shrugged "Something happened to you last night, right?" he asked. Sasuke just laughed, but a glint of mischief flashed on his eyes.

"Being nosy will do you no good Naruto. Let's go." he said. He opened the door and Naruto walked out. He closed the window and folded his bedsheets and threw it into his laundry basket. He locked the door and went downstairs. He handed Naruto the lunchpack his mother prepared for them. "Whoa! This is so cool! Your mom makes the best lunches ever!" the blonde exclaimed. Sasuke just smiled as they lef the house. He can't wait to finish the mission. He can't wait to be back home and spend his not-so-cold-anymore nights with Itachi behind the closed doors of their room.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>So, which house part would be next? I'd love to hear from you... :D<p> 


End file.
